I Can't Bleed Fast Enough
by Sweet Tragedies
Summary: Naruto always wore his mask of happiness... and Sasuke took it for granted... [NaruSasu:Blood:Language]
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading FanFic's were Naruto cuts himself, and im lovin' it… no im not emo…

Well this is one of those :3 enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own it in the last fanfic… so I don't own it now!!

* * *

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

Those hurtful words rang through Naruto's mind, they wouldn't leave him alone… even if he had his mind on something else, he could still hear and see the painful scorn's and looks from the people he passed, sometimes he didn't want to be there… He didn't want to live with all this pain and neglect all his life…

Naruto had always hid behind his mask of happiness and clumsy attitude, but behind that mask he was a fragile soul getting ready to break any minute, no one had really known the real Naruto, Naruto always complained that Sasuke acted 'Emo' and was one, but the truth was… he was the real emotional person.

Naruto sat on the end of his bed staring at the floor, he had woken up early for some reason; he just couldn't ease his soul enough to sleep any longer that morning. Naruto looked at him self lazily in the mirror; brushing back his bangs to take a better look at his sleepy face, he sighed and let them flop back down on to his face. Naruto slightly yawned and walked down into his lounge and flopped on to the couch, smugly completing the look of his lounge. He decided to skip breakfast that morning, he couldn't be bothered finding the cereal to eat, and strangely he didn't have the taste for ramen.

"I've heard…" Naruto spoke to himself "…doing this will make me… feel... better…"

Naruto pulled up his sleeve to show his tanned arm, he licked his lips nervously. He turned his arm over to get a clear view of his wrist; he was ready to do this, beside him were a small hand towel and a sharp shuriken. He nervously picked up the shuriken and placed it above his wrist, he slowly dug one of its sharp ends deep into his skin and he winced at the pain. He removed the shuriken and quickly placed the towel on his wound. When the blood dried into a scar on Naruto's skin, he did it again; digging deeper this time, he continued to do it until 5 scars were visible on his wrist. Blood poured from the gashes as they re-opened when he moved his wrist.

"I was right…" Naruto smirked as he watched the scars close up again "It does make me feel better…"

Naruto rushed back into his room to find a new 'long-sleeved' shirt to hide his scars, after his orange jump suit was now stained with blood, he pulled out a black shirt with dark blue under-sleeves. He reached for his headband and tightened it, as if it would run away. He left his room and wrapped a few bandages around his wrist incase any one would notice the scars; he was now standing at the door, his forehead rested on it and he was mumbling words to himself.

"Ok… you can do it Uzumaki… put on that mask…" he mumbled, scrunching his eyes "just… one more time…"

Naruto looked up with a large goofy grin placed on his lips "That's what im talkin' 'bout!!!"

He opened the door and marched out, forgetting to lock the door. He smiled to the villagers, who would just mumble hurtful words to him or send him death-glares, the words that rang through his mind soon became reality; he hated it, he hated everyone, but most of all he hated himself; he pulled down his sleeve's a bit more, hoping no-one would notice. But his smile never faltered

Naruto arrived first to wait for their mission; he began thinking about why he had done what he did, all the scorn and neglect he got from the people… why they did it he didn't know why… of course he had the Kyuubi, but he had not chosen his fate, he didn't have a choice to be the vessel for the Kyuubi.

"Naruto!" Sakura's loud voice had finally gotten through to the blonde

"Oh—Hi Sakura-chan!" he said, smiling nervously

"Dammit Naruto… you can't just… space out like that…!" Sakura whined, placing a hand over her eyes

"Gomen... Sakura-chan" Naruto blocked his ears as he heard Sasuke's footsteps, preparing himself for Sakura's voice

"Good morning, Sasuke-kuuuun!!" Sakura latched herself to Sasuke's arm; he pulled her arm away from her death-grip

"Hn." He said flatly, he looked over to Naruto who was unusually quiet.

"Oi what's with you dobe?" Sasuke asked, hoping to spark a fire

"Nothing…" Naruto whispered "…Of course nothing's wrong teme!!" Naruto countered hoping to not draw attention to his whisper before

"Hn" Sasuke turned around and ignored him after

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared next to Sakura, frightening the heck out of the poor girl

"K-Kakashi-sensei!! Don't do that!!!" Sakura screamed at the man whose hands flew up in defense

"Ok, Ok sorry…" he sweat-dropped

"H-Hey… you're early…" Sakura said, almost not-believing it

"Your right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto agreed, grinning

"Is this a problem? Because I will come back later…" Kakashi whispered

"No!!" Sakura and Naruto screeched, Kakashi grinned

"Okie dokie then!" Kakashi said "well… we have no mission, so you can spar today"

"Hai…" they all agreed in unison, although Sasuke just nodded

(Lazy author a.k.a **me!** Couldn't be bothered writing their whole sparring session… so lets just skip it shall we?)

"Ok... that's enough sparring you can go home now, Ja!" and with that, Kakashi had disappeared in a clad of smoke

"Im going now, see yah's" Sakura left, but before she did she turned around "Good Bye Sasuke-kun!!!!!!" waving her hands, hysterically

Before Sasuke could make a sound of disgust Naruto bet him to it, Sasuke would have stared at him in shock, if he would show his emotion that is. Naruto just shoved his hands deep into his pockets and let his bangs fall over his face.

"She disgusts me…" Naruto murmured but loud enough for Sasuke to hear, he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"And so does everyone else… you _all_ disgust me…" Naruto began to walk away from Sasuke

_This… isn't Naruto… _Sasuke grasped on to Naruto's wrist, causing Naruto to stop

"What's with you, dobe? You'd _never_ talk bad about Sakura" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Naruto smirked

"First time for everything Sasuke…" the smirk was still plastered on his face

"What's the hells wrong with--" Sasuke tugged on Naruto's arm showing the bandages "—you…"

Naruto ripped his arm from Sasuke's grasp; he sent Sasuke a glare before walking back to his house

"Jeez… Dobe… sometimes you worry me…" Sasuke mumbled before turned on his heel and walking towards his own house

Naruto slammed his door, making the whole room shake. He kicked off his shoes and chucked his head-band on the ground, yes _later_ he would regret it, _later_ he would be scolding himself for his behavior today, but _now_ he didn't care _at all._

He flopped on the couch, next to a shuriken that was covered in dry blood, and a hand towel that had red blotches marking the soft material. He picked up the shuriken gently as if it would break, his index finger played along the edge of the shuriken, its spikes digging into his skin but not enough to bleed.

"It did feel good… before…" he bit his lip, pulling up his sleeve; he unraveled the bandages to see 5 deep nasty scars

Naruto placed the shuriken above his wounds; he scrunched his eyes as he felt the sharp metal pierce through his skin and wounds, reopening them and creating a large gash through the middle of them. Blood poured from them and dripped down his wrist making stains on his pants and couch.

"Jesus…" Naruto cursed, reaching for the towel he instantly placed it on his wrist "so... much blood…"

Naruto winced, but it then turned into an evil smile "But... it feels really… really… good…"

Naruto not much later fainted on his sofa; the blood loss was far too much in one day for him. The painful scolding's that rang through his mind when he had cut himself, made the process fell a whole lot better to him.

Naruto woke up early in the morning, he had decided to skip breakfast again, the blood stains weren't too visible through his deep navy blue sleeve's so he didn't bother changing it, he changed his pants to a pair of black baggy jeans. He chuckled to himself as he thought he was turning into a real 'emo' he placed on his headband and left early again, so he could think over his actions from the previous night and last night again.

He took another way to avoid the villagers; the way was slightly quicker so he got there a lot earlier than the rest of their team, Sakura came not far after Naruto had arrived and began complaining about him spacing off again, Sasuke arrived after her and he was… well acting his usual snoody self.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared behind Naruto this time, knocking the boy out of his thoughts

"Ahh!! Kakashi-sensei don't do that!! AND YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!" Naruto wailed, flailing his arms

"Sorry! Some fairies needed me to help repair their spaceship!" he held up his hands in defense, he still kept his book clutched in his grip

"Liar!" Naruto yelled at the predictable man "anyways… what's our mission…?"

"Mission… oh… well… we have no mission again, Ja!" Kakashi disappeared in smoke

"Wha—oh… once of these days… Kakashi…" Naruto murmured evilly, under his breath while clenching his fists

"Urgh… I swear that man…" Sakura mumbled walking off without saying good-bye

Naruto shrugged it off and resorted back to his gloomy state, trudging off back in the direction of his house. Sasuke didn't leave until he was sure Naruto couldn't see him; he pounced around the tree's still keeping a clear view on Naruto.

He watched Naruto's pace quicken, getting up his speed Sasuke tried to keep up with Naruto but also stay hidden.

_Why should I care about the dobe anyway…? _Sasuke halted as Naruto ran into his house, slamming and locking the door behind him

"He locked it?" Sasuke said to himself, in confusion

Sasuke approached the door and knocked, there was no answer and no sound. Sasuke knocked louder, still no one answered the door; aggravated Sasuke went for the window that was surprisingly open.

"Hn. That dobe will lead him self to an early grave" Sasuke smirked, stepping in the window

Sasuke walked through Naruto's room and into the main hall, he took small baby steps; something worried Sasuke, it all seemed out of place. Pushing all those thoughts aside, he looked around to see if he could find Naruto.

"Dobe…?" he bit his lip when he got no response, why was he so worried.

"N-Naruto…?" Sasuke walked into the lounge "what's this…?" he picked up a small glinting object that was on the ground, it was a shuriken covered in fresh blood

"Naruto!?" Sasuke was getting worried; he chewed his bottom lip nervously

"Naruto…" Sasuke switched on the light in the living room, Sasuke was horrified "Naruto!"

Blood was pouring from a wound on Naruto's neck, it was long but not very deep. Acting quickly Sasuke grabbed the bandages from Naruto's arm and wrapped it around his neck; he threw Naruto on his back and nearly broke down the door as he ran towards the hospital.

_Don't die Naruto…_

* * *

Aww so kawaii… **HAHA NOT!!!** I hope you like that start to it…  
And when Kakashi said "Some fairies needed me to help repair their spaceship!" Oh… I was in the zone that minute… or maybe 12 seconds…  
Ahhhh!! It's almost midnight!! Oops… maybe I should be sleeping… Ja Ne!!!!

Love,  
Sweet tragedies


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples, im really sick so I don't have to do much… so im gonna be heaps of writing chapters for my fanfictions

Please don't hate me if I do a terrible job, I am sick ya know

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I still don't own Naruto…although… Nah I Don't

* * *

Naruto's eyes twitched as the sunset lights seeped through the hastily closed curtains and into his eyes. Naruto's eyes shot open; he jolted up but fell back down when a surge of pain went through his neck. 

"Where am I…?" Naruto mumbled rubbing his sore eyes

He surveyed the area, a white bed and white walls… ok; everything was white (_I just saved you two minutes of reading; white this & white that_)

"The… hospital… but how…?" Naruto winced holding his neck; his fingers crept across the stitches on his neck

"Eh?"

**Flashback:**

_Naruto slammed and locked his door shut; he slid down the door and crawled over to the sofa. The ground had bloodstains marking the floor; the shuriken chucked carelessly to the side and so was the small white towel, now coated in blood._

_Naruto picked up the shuriken "If I end it now… everyone will be happy…" he mumbled to the shuriken "…everyone…"_

_Naruto's ears picked up a short knock at the door "Shit… someone followed me… maybe Kakashi-sensei…?"_

_The knock got louder "No time to worry about that…"_

_He pulled the shuriken up to his neck and whispered, "This ends here…" _

_He hastily pulled the shuriken across the skin on his neck; Naruto began to feel dizzy. He clutched on to the shuriken tightly, causing his hand to bleed. He threw the shuriken off to the side before everything went black._

**: End of Flashback**

"Right… that…" Naruto's eyes widened "… that means…someone knows…"

Naruto tried to get into a sitting position but weight on his lap kept him down. "Eh?" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke asleep on his lap; he had tearstains running down his cheeks.

"Eh… does that mean…" Naruto said his eyes widened again "SASUKE FOUND ME!!!"

"God… dobe you don't have to be so loud…" Sasuke winced holding his ears "Wait… dobe…?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while, thinking over the whole situation. Sasuke's eyes widened and he began hugging Naruto, tightly. "Naruto! Your awake!"

Naruto was dumbfounded; Sasuke had found him? Saved him? And now was hugging him? Naruto stared at the fresh bandages on his wrist and hand, from where the shuriken had cut into him.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto began to blush as he pushed Sasuke off him "Why…"

"Why what dobe…?" Sasuke blushed slightly, but was sad that the hug had ended

"Why did you save me!?" Naruto yelled at him

"Well… someone has to save your ass…" Sasuke lied, crossing his arms

"Tell me the truth!!" Naruto pleaded, tears flowed down his face "No-one would just '_save my ass_' so tell the truth!"

_Does… he know…?_ Sasuke had a worried look on his face

"Dobe…" Sasuke swallowed his breath and breathed in awkwardly "…Naruto… I…I…"

Naruto had stopped crying and awaited an answer, but before Sasuke could answer Tsunade barged in

"Ok Sasuke I think--Naruto!" Tsunade squealed and hugged Naruto's neck (ouch…)

"Tsunade-baba??" Naruto said, confused

"You brat! You could've died if Sasuke didn't find you!!" She yelled at the blonde

"But… I…" Naruto stuttered

"No excuses! And Sasuke may I speak with you…" Tsunade asked Sasuke

Sasuke hesitantly nodded to his Hokage "Yes, Hokage-sama…"

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto before leaving after Tsunade, closing the door behind them. Sasuke sat down on a chair while Tsunade continued to stand in front of him.

"Ok… as you know I don't think we can trust Naruto being alone…" Tsunade started, Sasuke nodded in agreement

"Well, I was wondering if you could watch him… he can stay at your house" Tsunade said

Sasuke heart jumped for joy, his face showed no emotion though. He felt like he was ready to kiss Tsunade on the lips and be her servant for forever, of course he would never admit to thinking like that.

"Ok, Hokage-sama" he managed to say with out any emotion

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "Ok, go tell him and you two can leave now"

Sasuke nodded and walked back into Naruto's room, Naruto was staring at his hands in his lap. Sasuke cautiously walked over to the boy not wanting to startle him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, sitting down on a chair beside Naruto

"Hmmm?" Naruto mumbled, his eyes not leaving his hands

"You're staying with me for a while… ok?" Sasuke said, biting his lip

"Mmm—WHAT!!" Naruto shouted making Sasuke cringed "Your not serious!?"

"Orders from the Hokage, dobe" Sasuke sighed

"Tsunade-baba…" Naruto sneered

"Ok, what was that loud yell for?? You scared everyone half to death in here" Tsunade said, furiously

Naruto leapt off the bed "you can't be serious!? I am not staying with that bastard!!" Naruto hissed, pointing towards Sasuke

"Well im not joking!" Tsunade snapped back "and you can't be trusted by yourself"

"Yes I can--" Naruto's hand ran over the stitches on his neck "Oh… right…"

"_Exactly_, you two may leave now" Tsunade ordered

"Come on, Dobe…" Sasuke walked up from Naruto and grabbed his wrist pulling him out of the room

"Uhhh… Sasuke I _can_ walk by myself… im not handicapped…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke

Sasuke released his wrist and blushed furiously "S-sorry…" He coughed and continued to walk to the Uchiha residence

"And what about my clothes eh??" Naruto asked, his eyebrow still raised

Sasuke stopped suddenly; the thought had not crossed his mind "Umm… We'll get them tomorrow… its too late… for now you can…"

Sasuke swallowed all his pride and continued "…Borrow mine…" he blushed again and so did Naruto

"O-Ok…" Naruto stuttered walking after the nervous Uchiha

Naruto bit his lip as his fingers ghosted over the stitched scar on his slender neck, Sasuke noticed the look of discomfort on his face and frowned, he stopped in front of Naruto who looked up at him, confused.

"What?" Naruto asked, a little annoyed

"Nothing… Hurry up or I _will_ consider holding your hand!" Sasuke blushed slightly and Naruto noticed and smirked

"Why consider… when I will…" Naruto stated grabbing Sasuke hand and pulling him in the direction of the Uchiha mansion

"N-N-Naru…to…?" Sasuke stuttered and blushed

Much to Sasuke's disappointment, Naruto let go of his had and continued walking by himself, Sasuke sighed and continued walking behind the blonde. Naruto's mouth gaped at the size of the Uchiha's h—mansion…

"Wow… your lucky…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, Sasuke smirked

"Dobe…" he shook his head and entered the room and Naruto did the same

_I am lucky now… that you're with me…_

* * *

I know I know very cruddy. This is what I get for going to the beach on a cold day :3  
Please Review :3

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	3. Chapter 3

Heehee… I made a new friend (odd for me coz imma shy person :3) well this is another Chappie of "I can't bleed fast enough" :3

**Disclaimer: **Im running out of lines **no** me **no** own Naruto… me thinks

* * *

"Want something to eat?" Sasuke said poking through his cupboards

"No…" Naruto whispered, Sasuke gave him a puzzled look

Naruto had been silent after he had entered the house, he was in deep thought, every now and the he would bite his lip nervously. Sasuke didn't know whether to question him or to comfort him. Naruto was staring holes into the table; until Sasuke placed a hot bowl of ramen in front of him causing Naruto to stare up at him, Sasuke just gestured for him to eat.

"But I said I wasn't--" Naruto was cut off

"Ramen will make you feel better," Sasuke said, warmly

Naruto shrugged and slowly ate his ramen, strangely when Sasuke asked if he was done, half the bowl was still there. Sasuke was starting to worry about his best friend, he had never seen him this down, not even when they were younger and immature.

"Naruto…" Sasuke stopped when he heard Naruto sigh; he gave a smile towards Sasuke

"Im fine really… just not feeling well…" Naruto lied, Sasuke could tell but he decided to play dumb

"Ok…" Sasuke took the half empty bowl and placed it in the sink "Come on I'll show you to your room"

"Alright…" Naruto mumbled, and nodded before flowing Sasuke

"This is your room…" Sasuke said flipping on a light switch, the guest room wasn't far from Sasuke's at least 2 rooms over. Naruto looked around the room before turning back to Sasuke

"Can I borrow some clothes??" he asked, his cheeks a light pink

"U-uh… sure…" Sasuke stuttered, he walked away and returned with a light blue shirt that had an Uchiha fan on the sleeve and black boxers "Here…"

Naruto blushed and nodded, Sasuke turned to leave but re-approached Naruto; Naruto gave him a questioning look. Sasuke picked up his hand and showed his wrist to both of them, Sasuke ghosted his fingers against his scars, Naruto winced slightly.

"Can you promise me something Naruto…?" Sasuke asked not looking up at him

"Sure Sasuke…" Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued

" Promise me… you wont cut yourself… promise…?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto

Naruto stayed silent for a while before answering, "Ok… I promise…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who just returned his smile

"Ok… Night Naruto…" he said before walking away

Naruto didn't answer he just closed the door and changed into Sasuke's clothes. He turned off the light and slipped under the navy blue covers of Sasuke's guest bed, he looked at the scars marking his hands and wrist; he clenched his hand shut and flipped over on to his side.

"Im sorry Sasuke… but I can't keep that promise…" Naruto whispered to himself, tears began welling up in his eyes

"I just… cant…" Naruto slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber; a lone tear ran down and across his nose falling on to the soft pillow below his head "Gomen…"

Sasuke pulled off his pants and threw them carelessly to the side of his room, he didn't bother turning on his own light so there was no need to turn it off. He slid under his cold covers and wrapped himself tightly in them, he scrunched his eyes but they returned into normal closed eyes as his breathing evened out slightly.

"Keep your promise…dobe…" Sasuke whispered before his breathing evened out fully and he was in a deep sleep, dreaming about everyone's favorite dobe Naruto (squeee)

**xXx**

Sasuke groaned as he woke up, it was a rude awakening with the morning light glaring into his unwoken eyes. Sasuke flipped his legs over the side of the bed and gave a large stretch; he ruffled his hair to make it a _bit _more decent, oh yes Sasuke was defiantly not a morning person… Sasuke sighed and opened the door to leave his room when a blonde haired boy was asleep in his doorway.

"Huh…?" Sasuke crouched down next to Naruto and poked his cheek slightly, receiving an annoyed snore from the boy

"Dobe…" he whispered into his ear, not wanting to startle the boy

"Dobe…!" he whispered again but louder this time, but Naruto was still fast asleep breathing heavily

"That's it…" Sasuke stood up and cleared his throat "WAKE UP DOBE!!"

Sasuke's scream sounded like a very feminine girl finding a spider on her favorite dress, but Sasuke only wanted that to be because he was just woken up. Naruto had woken up and freaked out, clutching out to the Uchiha's legs for grim death.

"What the fuck, Teme!!" Naruto yelled and let go of the man's legs

"Well if you weren't such a heavy sleeper!" Sasuke protested

"You didn't have to yell at me bastard!" Naruto growled

"Shut up, Baka!!" Sasuke yelled pressing his nose up against Naruto's face, not noticing how close they were

"Don't yell at me teme!" Naruto sneered, but all went silent when they only noticed how close they had gotten

They both jumped away from each other blushing madly "Sorry" they both said in unison

"Uhhh what were you doing outside my door?" Sasuke asked

"Ummm…" Naruto went into deep thought "Because… I felt lonely and I didn't want to wake you up" He finished with a grin

"Ok…" Sasuke wondered about his answer but shrugged it off as they went down stairs

"Want breakfast?" Sasuke asked turning to Naruto who was sitting on a chair, a bored expression was on his face and his hand was grasping his chin.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked with little enthusiasm (Strange as though it may seem)

"Ramen isn't breakfast dobe…" Sasuke smirked and placed a bowl of cereal in front of Naruto and sat in the seat in front of him with his own bowl

"Yeah, Yeah…" Naruto mumbled before gobbling down his cereal

"Someone seems to have got their appetite back…" Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto's scowl

"Sasuke… why did you let me live here?" Naruto asked, suddenly not even looking at Sasuke

Sasuke was shocked to say the least but he figured out a way out of it "Tsunade made me" He lied with no emotions visible in his voice

"Ok" Naruto said, sadly

_Damn it…_ Sasuke mentally cursed to himself _why couldn't I of just said 'Because I love you dobe' well… that sounds a little fruity…_

"Anyway… can I borrow some pants? I can't walk around like this all day," Naruto stated, showing Sasuke his boxers

Sasuke had completely forgotten that Naruto was in his boxers… scratch that… in _Sasuke's_ boxers, Sasuke almost died when he saw how sexy he looked in his clothes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's gawking; he waved a hand in front of the Uchiha's face and got no sign of life.

"Fine, I'll get it myself" Naruto said walking away

"A-ah... wait!" Sasuke said grasping on to Naruto's arm stopping him from moving "…I'll get it…"

Sasuke brushed past Naruto and walked up the stairs and into his room, he closed the door behind him so Naruto wouldn't follow. Sasuke placed a photo of Naruto and himself face down incase Naruto ever came in, Sasuke treasured that photo 1) Because Naruto was so close to him in the picture and 2) Because Sasuke actually felt happy that day so he was smiling in the picture.  
Sasuke picked through his clothes and grabbed out a pair of long baggy jeans, he picked up the picture and smiled before placing it back and leaving his room.

"Took you long enough…" Naruto huffed, and grabbed the pants off Sasuke and stepping into them

"Whatever…" Sasuke mumbled brushing his hair into his usual style

"Lets get going im bored…" Naruto sighed; he put on his shoes before waiting for Sasuke.

Five minutes later Sasuke walked down the stairs fully dressed, but he had a sleepy look in his face. He slowly pulled on his shoes, trying to block out an annoying blonde yelling at him to hurry up.

Sasuke and Naruto walked down to met Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke was walking in front of Naruto while Naruto was walking behind him in at a _very_ slow pace. Sasuke would glance back at Naruto before the blonde noticed he was looking at him, they arrived at the bridge. Sakura was already there and in a flash she was latching on to the Uchiha's arm asking him many annoying questions before she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes?!" She yelled at the quiet blonde, she unattached her self from Sasuke's arm and marched up to Naruto "You Baka! Only Uchiha's can wear that symbol!"

Sakura raised her arm to whack Naruto over the head, but Naruto blocked her arm before it could even touch his hair. Naruto gave her a terrifying look, it was torn between anger, jealously and Sasuke noticed a bit of sadness beneath it all.

"Why don't you hit Sasuke? He lent them too me!" He pushed her arm off his and walked away from her to lean on the bridge's railing

Sakura was in shock, either because Naruto had stood up to her for once or because Sasuke had actually allowed Naruto to wear his clothing. Naruto wouldn't make eye contact with anyone after that, he was in his own little world while they waited for their late sensei

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms looking away from everyone as well

10 minutes later a puff of smoke revealed a happy looking Kakashi "Yo--" Kakashi looked around at his team, Naruto was pissed, Sasuke was being… Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be in a state of shock. "I get the feeling im missing something," he said to no one in particular

"Hn" he got the reply from Naruto and Sasuke in unison

"Do have a mission _today_" Naruto asked seriously

"Yep" Kakashi's eye crinkled in to a crescent

"Finally!" Sakura said finally getting over her shock "What is it?"

"We have to go watch pets for someone" he said smiling

"That's not a mission!! It's babysitting!" Sakura huffed

"Be happy we have a mission Sakura" Naruto said, not turning his head to face anyone and what surprised everyone was that he didn't say '-chan'

"Ahh right Naruto… Lets get going!" Kakashi said, overly happy

Everyone groaned but followed the excited sensei to the owners house of the pets, as soon as they got their the lady left in a hurry spluttering words to Kakashi which he strangely understood every word.

"Well you heard the lady!" Kakashi said, burying his face into his little orange book and slouching on to a vacant chair. "Exercise, feed, play clean in that order"

They all nodded and went to find the pets Sasuke went out side and Sakura followed him eagerly and Naruto ventured up stairs to find at least some of their pets… what was there like… 13 pets??? Jeez…

Sasuke had already found their dogs; there were three of them 2 adults and a puppy. Sakura had been searching around and had found at least 5 rabbits… another one bouncing around under her feet while she was trying to hold the other rabbits in her arms. Naruto had found four cats upstairs in a few random rooms, a ginger one, a black one and 2 tabbies.

Sasuke was nearly falling over with the strength and eagerness of all the dogs, Sakura was stumbling over her feet while trying to carry all 6 rabbits in her arms and Naruto was holding the struggling cats in his iron grip as he walked down stairs to Kakashi.

"Four cats" Naruto sighed, Kakashi ticked off the cats on the list

"Three d-dogs" Sasuke stuttered as the puppy jumped forward, Kakashi ticked off the dogs

"And six rabbits…" Sakura mumbled walking inside and standing next to Sasuke, Kakashi smirked and ticked off the rabbits on his list

"Go exercise them" Kakashi said, flatly staring into his book again

They all stared at each other before turning back to Kakashi "Uhhh… how?" Naruto asked

"With these" Kakashi said, holding up 13 pairs of leashes and collars

**xXx**

Sasuke was stumbling over everything as one dog pulled in one direction and the other pulled in the opposite direction, Sakura on the other hand was fumbling with holding their leashes; she finally got 3 rabbits on one hand and 3 on the other. Naruto was having trouble getting the black cat to move, where as the ginger one seemed to be bouncing around everywhere and the tabbies were moving when Naruto seemed to move, with a jab on the back the black cat finally began to walk around with the other cats.

**(LAZY AUTHOR TIME AGAIN WOOOOO ok my fabulous readers this is a part of the fanfic were the author is too lazy to write all the antics that happens, so please forgive me!!! Im sick, I have to cook a turkey… I have 20 minutes to pay my bills or the power goes out!! Ok not really… but it's a good excuse… ok not really… AND ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!)**

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't talked all day; it was beginning to worry Sasuke just a little… Naruto hadn't actually looked at Sasuke all day; he was just in his own little world, Sasuke laughed at the look on Sakura's face when Naruto had stood up to her for once.

"Hey Naruto wanna get ramen?" Sasuke asked, Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Ok, seriously what's with you?" Naruto ignored Sasuke's question

"Can't I be nice?" Sasuke replied with a pout

"No… well not to me" Naruto said, giving Sasuke a strange look when he pouted

"So do you want ramen or not?" Sasuke asked again

"Hell yeah!!" Naruto boomed, Sasuke almost smiled

They sat down at Ichiraku's and ordered their ramen, Naruto ate four bowls and Sasuke barely ate two… but he did finish them despite the sick feeling he got in the pit of his stomach. He placed the money on the bench and left with Naruto

Sasuke walked behind Naruto for once, Naruto paced no to far ahead of Sasuke, brushing his blonde bangs out of his eyes every few minutes. Sasuke walked closer to Naruto and brushed his hand against his, hoping that he would hold it.

_Come on Naruto… _he mentally begged to him

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand brush against his for the fourth time so he grasped it in his own, he waited for Sasuke to pull back and hit him over the head but oddly he didn't, he just let Naruto hold his hand on the walk to the Uchiha's household.

_Thank you Naruto…_

* * *

Yes, very, very shitty… excuse my colorful language :P  
Don't hate me for skipping most of their antics, I really rushed through this chapter im sorry (Puppy dog eyes)

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry this took so long to update I've been really writers blocked lately… **PLEASE R&R**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto… Sasuke would be mine… ALL MINE MWUHAHAHA… eh… no I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had taken a longer way to arrive at the Uchiha residence, so no one would have seen them holding hands. Much to Sasuke's disappointment, Naruto had let go of his hand and was just walking beside him.  
Naruto had been awfully quiet since they had left, even though Sasuke loved silence he hated too much of it as well (who doesn't??) Naruto sighed loudly when they reached the door of Sasuke's place; Sasuke took this as a sign he would begin to talk. 

"Sasukeeeee Im bored…" Naruto whined, stretching his arms upwards

"We just got home, dobe" Sasuke sighed, shaking his head

"Sooooo?" Naruto whined louder

"Dobe…" Sasuke had the sudden urge to whack him upside the head, but he kept his urges (as well as something urges wink, wink ) down

"Oh whatever im sleepy, lets just watch TV or something…" Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes

"Hn" Sasuke said and sat down on the sofa, and Naruto pounced next to him

Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's lap, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he shivered at the feeling. Naruto immediately noticed Sasuke's discomfort and sat up again

"G-gomen… I didn't mean to—" Naruto stammered over his face paced words, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and lap it back on his lap

"Don't worry about it…" Sasuke said in a soft tone, his hand still in Naruto's golden locks

"Ummm… Ok…" Naruto mumbled, while Sasuke's hand left his hair "What we gonna watch?"

"I dunno… there's… The Simpson's… Elfen Lied… and in movies there is Silent Hill… and Spiderman…" Sasuke sighed at all the poor quality shows (**A.N:** _ahh… gomen, gomen I had writers block T.T_)

"Isn't The Simpson's that show that pointless show about family life and turns it into something funny?" Naruto stated (**A.N:** _He's so cruel to The Simpson's T.T_)

"Bulls eye" Sasuke said, flipping the channel to The Simpson's

Naruto and Sasuke watched the stupid yet hilarious antics of Homer Simpson, Naruto would start laughing loudly but it would die down not to soon, Naruto could've sworn he even heard Sasuke chuckle a few times. The time was 10:00pm when the show had finally finished, Naruto and Sasuke both had shower and went into their rooms to sleep… except for Naruto…

Naruto was wide-awake and staring at his scars on his wrist, he ran his finger across the soft bumps and dried blood. He chewed on his bottom lip as he twirled his finger on a scar.

"…Sasuke…!" Naruto yelled out quietly to himself, Naruto jumped up and walked to Sasuke's door in some sort of trance

Naruto opened the door, making a loud creaking sound. Sasuke was fast asleep but Naruto knew that he was a light sleeper so he had to get in and out quickly and quietly in case Sasuke had woke up (and Sasuke's a bear if you wake him during his beauty sleep… aren't we all…)

"Where is it…?" Naruto whispered to himself he looked and saw Sasuke's pants he ran over to them and pulled a shuriken out of its holster

"Got it!" Naruto said a little to loudly and Sasuke stirred in his sleep, Naruto quickly jumped up and skidded out the door (closing it of course)

"Now… I wont bother Sasuke…" Naruto began moving the shuriken towards his neck

"Or Sakura…" Naruto mumbled the Shuriken inching closer

"Or anyone…" The shuriken had reached his neck, a sharp end of it slightly poking his skin

"Naruto…" Naruto swiveled around too see Sasuke standing in front of his bedroom door, Sasuke looked like he was about to explode but he repressed his rage.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped the shuriken to the floor

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, Naruto saw a tear trickle down Sasuke's face, slipping off his chin and on to the floor

"Sasuke Im Sor—" Sasuke cut Naruto off

"Why… Naruto? Why…" Sasuke choked out "Am I not enough to stop you?"

"Sasuke I—"

"Am I… the reason you're doing this…?" Sasuke squeaked out, tears were now pouring down his face, he tried so hard not to cry but it wasn't helping him

"No… No Sasuke its not you…!" Naruto tried yell out but it turn into a loud whisper

"Its just… everyone hates me… I've never really felt like im supposed to be alive… everyone at least has tried or thought about killing me before…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke's eye widened as Naruto continued "… so I thought 'Save them the trouble and get the burden off their hands'…" Naruto once again trailed off

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts he didn't feel Sasuke had got closer to him while he was talking, Sasuke instinctively wanted to comfort the blonde so he wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender waist and pulled him closer so Naruto's chest was right beside his.

"I don't hate you Naruto… I want you alive…" Sasuke held Naruto closer, Naruto cried into Sasuke's neck "I have _never_ thought about killing you…"

"B-but what about…" Naruto started but Sasuke continued

"Naruto I promise you… that was a mistake I'll never make again…" Sasuke convinced the blonde who began crying again

"Thank you Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered into his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around Sasuke's neck

They stayed like that for a while in each others arms, Sasuke had his chin over Naruto's shoulder while Naruto was busy snuggling into Sasuke's neck, Sasuke resisted the urge to purr each time Naruto's hot breath touched his neck.

_Damn him! Does he know how much he's making me suffer…! _Sasuke scrunched his eyes and lowered his forehead on to Naruto's shoulder

Soft snooze's soon emitted from the young blonde shinobi, Sasuke chuckled. He picked up Naruto like an adult would hold a child and brought him into his room; Sasuke sat down on his bed Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke brushed a few blonde bangs out of Naruto's eyes, Naruto's soft lips were slightly parted and moist; Sasuke was very, very, _very_ tempted too steal a kiss from the sleeping beauty… and he did…

Sasuke kiss the blonde softly, not wanting to wake him; he smiled not knowing how Naruto would have reacted if he was awake while he had kissed Naruto… well lets just say god would have heard Naruto's girlish wail and cracking of Sasuke's nose (Hehe… Naruto would have punched it... **people** Sasuke only thought that would have happened… NARUTO WOULD NEVER DO THAT IN _MY_ FANFIC (death glare))

Sasuke almost died when he saw a smirk on the sleeping blonde's lips

"I _am_ awake Sasuke…" Naruto chuckled to the frozen dark-haired man

"I… I…" was all Sasuke would managed to spit out

Naruto straddled him and gave him passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sasuke didn't register until the kiss was over and Naruto was smirking at him and giving a low chuckle, Sasuke looked at him questioningly before giving him an innocent peck on the lips.

"So… do you love me?" Naruto asked, trying to sound like he didn't care or not but on the inside he was dying to hear a yes

"Well…" Sasuke teased him, Naruto just let a scowl appear, the suspense was killing him

"Yeah I do... I love yah!" Sasuke said placing a hot wet kiss on his lips

Naruto laughed and hugged the Uchiha tightly

_So… this is how love feels…_ Naruto thought as he and Sasuke fell asleep 

**(Wooooo Its Intermission!! Jeez that's a big word… pokes word oh well… This is a part of the fanfic were I am too lazy to write what Sasuke does to Naruto in his sleep… nasty… perverted things… nah im just joking anyways I need to know… who actually reads this little box? Put up your hands (random reader puts up their hand) "I... do…" (shoots reader) anyone else…? (Another reader raises their hand) (shoots) anybody else…? (Silence)……come on… (another hand is raised)(shoots) Ok now back with the fanfiction :3)**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open; he was greeted by, big blue eyes staring back at him innocently.

"Morning Sasuke" Naruto smiled at Sasuke

"Mornin' Dobe" Sasuke mumbled, cuddling the blonde closer to him

"Teme…" Naruto growled trying to be released from the Uchiha's iron grip

"Hn… Change your clothes…" Sasuke said, finally releasing the blonde "Unless you want Sakura wondering why we are _both_ late…"

"Yeah… Yeah…" Naruto mumbled throwing on random clothing from the Uchiha's wardrobe

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto asked while Sasuke was pulling on a shirt

"Hm?" Sasuke mumbled, pulling the shirt over his abs

"I really love you…" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who stood there stunned at his boldness to say that out loud

Sasuke smiled back and kissed his forehead, lovingly before replying "and I really love you to Naruto…"

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk "_My dobe_…" he said protectively

"Teme…" Naruto growled before kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom

_I just meant that your mine… no one will ever make you feel like you did before ever again… as long as im around…_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**OMFG!! That was sooooo rushed and pathetic im gonna go shoot myself… just kidding…  
Sowwie it's bad but I really wanted to finish this before I started my new fanfiction which is literally burning a hole in the back of my head…  
Thank you to my lovely reviewers and readers** MWAH, MWAH**

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


End file.
